


Žárlivost Williama Grahama

by SweetSerialKiller



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Dark Will Graham, Jealous Will Graham, M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 10:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13634433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetSerialKiller/pseuds/SweetSerialKiller
Summary: Učitel Mischy Graham-Lecterové si myslí, že Hannibal Lecter je vdovec. Nemohl se šeredněji splést.





	Žárlivost Williama Grahama

Tim miloval svou práci. Být učitelem na soukromé škole, nebylo zrovna jedno z jeho vysněných povolání, ale po pár měsících učení zjistil, že to rozhodně nebylo jedno z nejhorších povolání.

Zvlášť jelikož někteří rodiče jeho žáků byli osamělí a měli problémy s partnerem. Tim několika z nich rád poskytl více než jen rameno k vyplakání. A jelikož tito rodiče byli velmi zazobaní, Tim kromě sexu často dostal i pár cenných dárků, které si rozhodně sám ze svého platu dovolit nemohl.

Takže ano, svou práci rozhodně miloval a na každých třídních schůzkách pečlivě vyhlížel svého dalšího ,,sponzora”.

A tentokrát měl opravdové štěstí.

Hannibal Lecter byl sice o něco starší, než na co byl obvykle zvyklý, ale Bože. Ten muž by jedním slovem nádherný. Navíc drahé Bentley, kterým přijel, a trojdílný oblek, který měl na sobě, byly jasnou známkou, že byl opravdu bohatý.

Rozhodně stál za hřích a to víc než na jednu noc.

Jeho dcera, Mischa Graham-Lecter, byla opravdu bystré děvče, které bylo radost učit. Nikdy se ovšem nezmínila o žádné matce, což bylo pro Tima pouze dobře. Pokud by byl Lecter vdovec, mohl by ho svést a pak se přiženit do rodiny. 

Nejen že by tak získal skvělou dceru, ale také velmi bohatého manžela, což znělo více než dobře.

Když Lecter konečně vešel do jeho třídy, Tim si ho pořádně prohlédl. Na svůj věk vypadal opravdu ve formě, což mu přidávalo další plusové body. Tim byl schopný pro peníze udělat téměř cokoli, ale i on měl své limity.

,,Doktor Lecter?” zeptal se a nasadil na tvář ten nejpříjemnější úsměv, jaký dokázal. Byl mladý a krásný. Stačilo pár úsměvů a nebylo pochyb, že mu Lecter podlehne.

,,Pan Kelley?” 

,,Ano,” přikývl Tim a podal Lecterovi ruku.

,,Mischa o vás často mluví.”

,,Jen dobré věci, doufám,” zamrkal.

Lecter se zasmál, ale přikývl.

,,Samozřejmě.”

,,Mischa je moje nejoblíbenější studentka,” řekl Tim. ”Vždy připravená na hodinu, vždy vypracované úkoly a dokonce si žádá i o práci navíc. Je opravdu osvěžující vidět dítě, které je do školy tak zapálené jako ona. Přál bych si víc takových studentů.”

,,Ano, naše Mischa je velmi zvídavá. I doma ji musím přednášet o tématech, která ji zrovna zajímají. 

,,Musíte se jí věnovat opravdu moc, doktore Lectere. Je to na ní znát. Málokdy tu vidím rodiče, kteří by se zajímali o své děti tak jako vy.”

,,Mischa je moje jediná dcera, snažím se ji vychovat, jak nejlépe dovedu,” usmál se Lecter.

Tim se sám pro sebe usmál. Pomalu, ale jistě se mu dostával pod kůži. Cítil to.

,,Nicméně musí být asi těžké vychovávat ji sám.”

Lecter se lehce zamračil.

,,Sám? Mischa ale-”

,,Nic nemusela říkat, je zjevné, že se o ní staráte sám. Smekám před vámi klobouk, jak dobře se o ni staráte.”

,,Omlouvám se-”

,,Nemáte se za co omlouvat ani stydět. Kdybyste s čímkoli vy nebo Mischa ptořebovali pomoc, stačí říct.”

,,To nebude vůbec nutné,” ozvalo se ode dveří a Tim překvapeně otočil hlavu. 

V jeho třídě stál muž jen o pár let starší než on sám. Na sobě měl rifle, košili a koženou bundu. Už na první pohled se jednalo o drahé kousky. ,,Moje dcera má i druhého rodiče, který se jí velmi rád věnuje. Není tak, lásko?”

,,Wille,” přikývl Lecter s obrovským úsměvem. ,,Myslel jsem, že to nakonec nestihneš.”

,,Práce mě zdržela,” pokrčil ten chlap rameny a před Timem ho pořádně políbil, než se odtáhl a posadil se vedle Lectera.

Jendu ruku stále nechával na Lecterově stehně a Tim si zlostí málem prokousl jazyk. 

Cítil, jak všechny jeho plány vybuchují do vzduchu.

,,A vy jste?” zeptal se Tim.

,,Will Graham-Lecter, Mischin otec,” dostalo se mu odpovědi. Z Grahamových očí bylo jasně zřejmé, že moc dobře věděl, o co se Tim snaží a že se mu to vůbec, ale vůbec nelíbilo. 

,,Mischa se o vás nikdy nezmínila,” zkusil jinou taktiku.

,,Opravdu? Posledně nám u večeře celkem detailně říkala, jak vám vyprávěla o našem výletu do Karibiku,” pozdvihl Graham obočí.

Tim ho chtěl opravdu něčím praštit.

,,Je ještě něco, o čem jste chtěl s námi mluvit?” přerušil jejich debatu Lecter.

,,Už ne, Mischa je opravdu bystré děvče a doufám, že bude ve své skvělé práci pokračovat.”

,,O to se nemusíte bát, oba dohlížíme na to, aby naše dcera dosáhla všeho, co si zamane,” reagoval na to Graham.

,,Bylo nám potěšení, pane Kelley, pěkný den,” řekl nakonec Lecter a podal mu ruku.

,,Mně taky,” přikývl Tim a sotva se Lecter otočil, zamračil se na Grahama, který na něj zamrkal.

Graham pak objal Lectera kolem pasu a rukou sjel k jeho zadku, který lehce pohladil.

,,Williame,” slyšel Lectera tiše kárat svého manžela.

Graham, ten zmetek, se zasmál a políbil ho na tvář.

Tim je sledoval, dokud se mu nakonec neztratili z dohledu. Málem rozbil všechny věci ve svém okolí. Lecter měl být vdovec! Místo toho ale měl mladého manžela. Tim byl ochotný vsadit všechen svůj majetek za to, že Graham s ním byl jen pro peníze.   

Ještě v životě nebyl tak naštvaný jako teď.

Ke konci dne to však bylo jedno.

Manžel nemanžel, Tim nakonec Lectera dostane.

Určitě ho dokáže uspokojit lépe než ten bastard Graham.

…

,,Bylo to nutné, Williame?” zeptal se Lecter, když konečně přijeli domů, a první, co Will udělal, bylo, že ho natlačil na zeď a začal z něj vylíbávat duši.

,,Naprosto,” zamumlal Will spokojeně a jednou rukou vjel do kalhot svého partnera.

,,Víš, že nechci nikoho jiného než tebe, moje drahá promyko,” zasténal Hannibal spokojeně, když se Will dotkl jeho přirození.

Pokračovali by dál, kdyby neslyšeli malé kroky, které se k nim rychle blížili.

Will si povzdychl, než vytáhl svou ruku z Hannibalových kalhot a klekl si na zem s rozevřenými pažemi, do kterých mu jen o chvíli později skočila jeho blonďatá dcerka.

,,Tati! Tati!”

,,Ahoj, zlatíčko, byla jsi dneska pro tatínka hodná?” zeptal se Will a pohladil ji po jejích kudrnatých vlasech.

Mischa s úsměvem přikývla, než ho odtáhla do obýváku, aby ji pomohl s jejím úkolem. Hannibal se tedy vydal vařit večeři a spokojeně si olízl rty. Pokud předkrm, který právě dostal, něco znamenal, pak se mohl těšit na opravdu vášnivou noc.

…

Mnohem později  se udýchaný, zpocený a naprosto vyčerpaný svalil s Willem do peřin.

,,Měl bys být žárlivý častěji,” usmál se a políbil svého manžela.

,,To bych pak musel zabít každého, kdo by se na tebe jenom podíval,” odpověděl Will a lehce hladil Hannibala po zádech. 

,,Tak to Bůh žehnej Baltimoru.”

Will jen pozdvihl obočí, než se natáhl k dalšímu polibku.

…

Tim seděl celý naštvaný ve svém obýváku a dopřával si svého luxusního doutníku (malý dárek od jedné z jeho milenek). Měl tak skvělý plán a pak se objevil Graham a všechno zbortil. A nakonec začal Lectera nechutně ošahávat. 

Jak absolutně nevkusné.

Tim byl opravdu tak vytočený, že si doma musel zapálit a aspoň trochu uklidnit své nervy. Potřeboval být sám a ni nikoho neočekával.

Proto ho velmi překvapilo, když kolem půlnoci uslyšel zvonek. Nemotorně vstal ze svého křesla a s nadávkou na jazyku otevřel dveře.

Málem se zadusil kouřem, když na druhé straně našel stát Grahama.

,,Time, neruším?”

Tim se ani nezmohl na odpověď, než společně se svým doutníkem dopadl na zem.

…

Hannibal se probudil přesně tak, jak to měl rád. Byl ve Willově objetí, jejich levé ruce byly spojené stejně jako jejich prstýnky.

A Will stále spokojeně spal, což Hannibala tolik nepřekvapovalo. Jejich včerejší milování bylo rozhodně divočejší, než u nich bylo zvykem. Ne že by si Hannibal nějak stěžoval.

Jejich milostný život byl více než uspokojující a Hannibal by Willa rozhodně nikdy nevyměnil za nějakého mladého zlatokopa.

Hannibal tiše vstal a zamířil do sprchy, aby ze sebe smyl stopy ze včerejší noci. 

Čerstvě osprchovaný a oblečený zamířil do kuchyně, aby mohl své rodině připravit snídani.

Otevřel ledničku, kde ke svému překvapení našel na nejvyšší polici nádobu s rudou tekutinou. Už na první pohled moc dobře věděl, co to je.

,,Williame, Williame, byl jsi zlobivý kluk?”

Vydal se na inspekci mražáku, kde k ne příliš velkému překvapení nalezl orgány zabalené v sáčcích, které tam on sám rozhodně nedával.

,,Zlobivý, zlobivý kluk.”

Mischa by sice měla jít do školy, ale Hannibal si byl jistý, že by ji zprávy o jejím drahém učitelovi rozrušily. Proto zavolal do její školy a omluvil ji z důvodu nemoci. Přece jen si jednou za čas musí udělat rodinný den. 

A také ji pořádně utahat, aby až se večer vrátí domů, ji mohli okamžitě uložit do postele a strávit zbytek večera s jejich vlastní postelí.

Přeci jen dobře odvedená práce si zaslouží odměnu.  


End file.
